Faith Lenihan and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Buddi563
Summary: This story takes place at the same time as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, but it follows first year Slytherin student Faith Lenihan, a troubled orphan girl who has her own adventures at Hogwarts. Please leave a review if you read!


"Get up, you lazy creatures, breakfast is waiting," Carol, a fat nanny, said as clapped her hands repeatedly opened the blinds. Three out of the four girls sharing the room stretched and moaned, but the fourth, Faith Lenihan, leapt out of her bed without hesitation, ran through the bedroom, into the hallway, and down the stairs into the dining room, her feet clunking on the hardwood each step of the way. She slid into her favorite seat at the table and started picking through the breakfast items that awaited her on the table. It was odd that she was one of the firsts to the breakfast table in the morning, only a handful of boys from the first floor were already eating, so it was nice to not have to dig through already picked over food to find something to eat.

"You're moving awfully fast, this morning," the head nanny said to Faith as the girl grabbed a few slices of bacon and buttered an English muffin. The girl shrugged. "Ah, today is the day you go to that boarding school." Faith smiled. She didn't much like to speak with the nannies, but it was hard for her to contain her excitement. Ever since she got the letter from Hogwarts she had been waiting for this day to come. Of course, the nannies had no idea Faith would be attending a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when viewing Faith's acceptance letter, all they saw was a simple letter stating that the girl would be attending an exclusive boarding school on the other side of London.

Faith wolfed down her food so fast that by the time she was marching back up the stairs to her bedroom, her roommates were just then waking up and heading toward breakfast. Upon entering her room she looked at her clock. She had forty five minutes before her ride was to pick her up, but she was already ready to go. It wasn't hard to pack up all of her belongings. Everything, almost completely clothes, fit soundly into a small suitcase. She tucked the sheets in on her bed and left the room, taking her suitcase down the stairs. She had almost walked out the door when the head nanny stopped her.

"Leaving already?" she said, closing the door to stop the girl from leaving. Faith looked at her and nodded. "Don't you think you should say goodbye?"

"I'm coming back this summer," Faith told the nanny. The girl never considered any of the other children her friends. In fact, they were more or less her enemies that she managed to coexist with peacefully.

"Now Faith, go say goodbye to the others," the nanny commanded. "It's only polite." Being polite wasn't a thing the girl was too good at. She rolled her eyes and stubbornly slumped her way back into the dining room where the table was now full of children eating breakfast. She made her way over to her roommates, who were all chattering excitedly about something.

"I'll see you in the summer," Faith muttered to the girls, quickly looking to the nanny for her approval. The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Okay," one of them blurted out.

"See ya then," another said before looking away. As she was walking away, Faith could hear the girls snickering at her. She scowled and clenched her fist. As she turned around and headed back toward her roommates, the nanny grabbed her shoulder firmly and pulled her away.

"I don't think so, Faith," she said, redirecting the girl toward the front door. "Leave on a good note." Faith remained silent. "Have fun at school, and don't forget this. This is for school supplies _only_- don't lose it." The nanny handed Faith an envelope with a small stack of cash.

The door closed behind Faith and she took a seat on the front porch, resting her head on her knees she waited silently. In a letter from Hogwarts, she was informed that a bus of some sorts would be picking her up and taking her to some place called Diagon Alley in order to purchase her school supplies. Faith counted the money in the envelope multiple times before finally tucking it away in her suitcase. She had never seen so much cash before in her life, let alone be responsible to keeping it safe and spending it. It was a good feeling; a grown up feeling.

Finally, Faith caught glimpse of a large, purple blur, speeding its way down the boulevard and coming to an abrupt halt in front of Wool's Orphanage. At a stopped position, the little girl was finally able to make out that it was a triple-decker bus. Out of the bus stepped an older, overweight man who waved to the girl.

"Well come on, let's go!" he yelled to her. "We haven't got all day!" Faith jumped up off of the ground, grabbed her suitcase, and hurtled herself down the front porch steps and toward the man. He grabbed her suitcase right out of her hands and practically tossed her onto the bus. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, my name is Frederick, and you might want to sit down quickly." A bit out of place and confused, Faith found the nearest seat and quickly sat down. Not a second later did the bus take off at a speed almost unknown to the Faith. Her heart pounded nervously as she gripped the seat with fear, afraid that she was going to fly away.

Not only had she just stepped completely out of her element the moment her feet left the orphanage, but she was literally _thrown_ from the world of muggles into the world of witches and wizards. As she grew accustomed to the high speed of the Knight Bus, Faith found herself able to relax and view the blurry world outside her window and around at the other passengers on the bus. There were a few wizards sleeping in beds, and there was a woman close by reading a newspaper... with moving pictures? Faith had seen such a thing before, but it was long ago.

"Don't those muggles see us?" she asked Frederick as they passed a large group of businessmen on their morning commute to work.

"They don't see a thing," the man answered, scratching his scruffy face as he picked up a newspaper of his own. Faith smiled. This day was finally here. The day she said goodbye to the world of muggles and re-entered herself into the world of witches and wizards. Ever since she was put into the orphanage at age seven, she had been sheltered from anything in the outside world, including anything magical. She missed the sights of floating objects and moving pictures. She was finally going to feel at home again.


End file.
